


Gone

by captainhand



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhand/pseuds/captainhand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because you never know what you have until it's gone, and if you do, then the pain worsens. [Regina's thoughts when Robin sees Marian in 3x22]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

They say you never really know what you have until it's gone.

But Regina knew what she had too damn well (perhaps because she'd lost love once before). As a matter of fact, not a day went by that she didn't regret not going after the man with the lion tattoo when she had the chance. Maybe she would have spared everyone (including herself) all the suffering she caused with the curse she cast. As Regina looked back to when she was the Evil Queen and he was the Thief, the outlaw, the man who was -apparently- her soulmate, the fear she had felt seemed too unreal now that she realized how good it was to love someone. She was stronger than ever with a well-deserved second chance and Robin Hood by her side.

It seemed too good to be true. Like a beautiful dream one would eventually wake up from, and even if they were woken at three in the morning and desperately wanted to go back to sleep, they wouldn't dream of the same thing ever again. Now it was just a memory -one that would gradually become less important and harder to remember over the years- among many others. Karma had to come back to crush her heart like it had done so many times, because she used to be the Evil Queen, who had been called Evil for a reason. Regina _had_ been evil. A villain. And everybody knows villains don't get happy endings.

She had been blinded by the joy of finally loving someone again. After Daniel, it had seemed almost impossible (after all, she still had Henry), but there she was, at Granny's Diner with the love of her life and people who finally believed in her. Which meant that people could change, and therefore she could have the life she'd always dreamt of, one in which her days were full of bliss and nor revenge or a crown were worth the loss of her happiness.

"Marian?"

Yet she would lose it anyway, because in the end Regina would never get a happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this! please review, even if you hated it (:


End file.
